Dirty, Soulless, and Wrong
by SammyAnne
Summary: Who knew something so wrong could feel so right? (Interactive Explicit Story. Become the character.)


**I do not own Supernatural or any characters in this story. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. This is for your own imagination, hence the girl not being named. This is set around the time Sam does not have his soul. Feedback is welcome. **

**DOES CONTAIN GRAPHIC CONTENT. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**You cheeky bastards.**

You sit in the bunker, nose deep into the book on your lap, when you hear they boys come in with a shuffle of boots and victorious laughter. You smile to yourself and put the bookmark in your book to save your page before standing to meet them.

"Y/N! You home?" You hear Dean call from the front room. "Library!" You call back, putting the book back onto the shelf. You can hear the boys footsteps near the door. Sam was the first to enter the library, followed by Dean.

"How was your hunt? Kill any monsters for me?" You give them a small smile. Dean approaches you and places his hands on your hips, pulling you close for a kiss. You lean into him and feel your heart race. He pulls away before you had the chance to enjoy his lips.

"Of course, babe. I had to make sure everything is a bit safer for you. One monster at a time." He says with a smile. You giggle and rest a hand on his chest. "You boys hungry? I made some pasta for dinner."

"Actually, I was just gonna hit the hay. Killing that Succubus sucked all the energy I had left." Dean smiled at the pun he just made. You could hear Sam snicker from behind you.

"Alright, babe. Suit yourself." You let him go and watch as he leaves for his room. You walk into the kitchen to get some juice and as you bend to grab the bottle, you feel a hand on your butt.

"Sammy," You sigh, "we can't do this anymore. Think about your brother." He pulls you close and leans down and whispers into your ear. "I can't help it. All I think about is you. Besides, it didn't bother you before." He nibbles on your ear lobe as he purrs the last word. You can feel the tingling sensation spread through your lower region like wildfire as his hands explore your body.

"I know. I just can't lie to him anymore. I'm happy with him." A small moan escapes your lips as he bites down on the sweet spot on your neck.

"Oh, come on Y/N. If you didn't want this, you would have pushed me away by now." You squeeze your eyes shut as his hands slip under your shirt, running his fingers softly over your bare skin, making you shutter.

"Sammy….oh please…." You involuntarily grind your hips on his hardening shaft. You can feel him against your ass as a moan escapes his angelic lips. He slips his hands down your pants and slowly rubs your clit. You move yourself on his hand, loving the pleasure he gives you. He slides two fingers into you and pumps them in and out of you as he rubs your clit with his thumb.

"Oh, Sam...don't stop…" You groan and roll your head back on his chest. He pumps his fingers into you faster, using your juices to slide easily into you. He bites and kisses at your neck. Your breathing shallows as you feel yourself squirm under his powerful grip. A few more thrusts and he'll send you to heaven.

Suddenly, the pleasure is gone. Sam must have slipped his fingers out of you while you were on your high. "What the hell, Sam?" You groan, annoyed. "I wasn't finished." You start to turn to him, but he spins you back around and bends you over the counter. "You were a naughty girl, Y/N. You almost came without permission. Time for the punishment."

You haven't been with Sam in so long that you forgot he was so dominant. You turn your head to look at what he was going to do, but he quickly laces your H/C hair in his fingers, yanking your head back to looking away from him. "You look when I say you can. Do you understand, slut?"

Hearing him talk to you like this send a shiver up your spine. You feel his hands glide up your ass and he slides his fingers into the top of your shorts. He slowly slides them off, dragging your panties down with them. His fingers trail up your thighs and right past your lips, making you moan, just begging for satisfaction.

Suddenly, a loud smacking sound fills the room and your right ass cheek feels like it's on fire. He swats at you 7 more times before grabbing a handful of your ass and squeezes. You moan like a cat in heat, waiting for the satisfaction you've been longing for. You hear the unzipping sound that could only be his pant's zipper. You then feel the hardness of his cock, teasing your opening.

"Is this what you want, slut? Is this what you've been begging me for?" He teases your opening a bit more, causing you to moan. He then swats at your ass, harder this time, making you yelp. "Answer me!" He growls, voice full of lust. "Please, Sam! Fuck me!" You whine, begging for all of him.

Upon hearing this, he slams into you, giving no time for a break. You let out a small yelp as you feel him stretching you. He has one hand on your hip and the other gripping at your H/C hair, pulling it back. You feel lightheaded by this sudden pleasure and lean your head down on the counter. Sam sees you lay your head down and yanks it back up by your hair. He keeps pounding into you, mercilessly. You feel your insides twist up, begging for release.

"I can feel you tighten up around me, Y/N. Do you wanna cum?" He asks cooingly into your ear. You can feel him start to throb, knowing he's close too. "Yes. Please…oh god. Please let me cum." You whimper. Your completely powerless under his grasp. He slides out of you, turns you over, and plunges back into you. "I want to look into those helpless E/C eyes as you cum on my cock. Go ahead, baby. Cum for me." He growls.

You keep eye contact with him as you release your pleasure, tightening your walls around him. He groans as he unloads his seed deep into you. You can feel the warmth spread all around you. He slowly slides out and tucks his spent cock back into his pants. You slide off the counter just as Dean walks into the room.

"You guys alright? I thought I heard something." He looks around. Luckily the island is covering your lower half so he doesn't see you are bottomless. You shake your head at him. "I didn't hear anything. Maybe it was just a dream." He nods and rubs his eyes, sleepily. "Maybe you're right. I'll just head back to bed. See you when you come to bed, babe." You smile and tell him good night before he walks back to the bedroom, totally oblivious to his brother's cum dripping down his girl's leg.


End file.
